Drunk Deed Done
by LyLiLover shiro
Summary: Nastu pissed Lucy off so she decided to give him so unintentional drunk payback. Slight Sticy. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**I just decided to write this cuz I was bored and I played Wii too long. =_=**

Lucy stood at the front of her apartment ready to go in when two men passed by her. She caught their names but didn't really think about it, "Sting" and "Rouge" just slowly sucked into her mind. 'I can't believe Nastu! He made go through all that!'.

_Flashback ~ _

"_Hey Lucy! Could you go get me two train tickets to Haregon?" asked Nastu. Lucy's eyes widen, "But you cant even ride a train without puking?" she asked in disbelief. "Yeah, but I'll try to endure it. Im tough ya know!" he said pulling out his arm to flex his muscles. Lucy jusy rolled her eyes and left to the station. An hour and a half later, she came back looking like a mess. "Lucy! What took you so long? And why do you look like shit?"Nastu said rudely. That's when she snapped. Lucy slammed her fist so hard on the table it cracked (not broke). "THAT'S IT NASTU! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH TROUBLE I WENT TO GET THESE! I WAITED IN LINE FOREVER THEN ALMOST GOT KILLED CUZ SOME DUDE PUSHED ME INTO THE TRACKS! THEN WHEN I GOT BACK I FELL IN THE MUD!" she yelled, all eyes were on her, but her face looked like she didn't give a crap. And you know what Nastu said, "Oh, well sorry about that. Where's the tickets for Lisanna and I?" . Lucy just twitched a smile and pulled them out, "Here" she said. But as he reach to grabbed them, Lucy ripped them apart the slapped his face. Everyone in the guild had dropping jaws. Then she flipped him off and left. Gajeel said while sweat dropping "Bunny girl looks like she could kill". _

_Flashback end~_

Lucy's POV

I don't think I have ever been that mad, even at my father. 'No way am I gonna apologize'. I felt a tear flow down my face, then my whole body just fell to the floor. "Hey, are you ok?" I heard I voice ask. I turned I see a guy with spiky blond hair and a guy with straight black hair. "Um, yeah, just tired". He didn't look satisfied but I just laughed it off. "Um, who are…" I remembered him! It was Sting from Sabertooth! "Your from Sabertooth! What are you doing here?!" I asked accusingly while pointing. "Finally you notice fairy~" he said. "Answer my question." I said irritated, hell, I could slap him too.

"Fine, fine, we just came here cause we were bored". Now it was my turn not to look convinced. "No, Sting was an idiot and made us board the wrong train". I oh'd and nodded my head.

Normal POV

Sting and Rouge were invited inside Lucy's apartment. "Nice place you got" said Sting looking around. "Yeah, thanks" said Lucy reaching into the fridge. "You guys want some?" she asked holding cans of beer. Rouge said "I don't drink , Sting might want to". Lucy said "Ok" then handed Sting a can and opened hers. After a few hours, the two blonds were tipsy. "Heeeeyy~ *hic Stingah," Lucy said tipping her head back like Boa Hancock, the collar of her shirt got caught on something and when she pulled forward it ripped. "Ya , ya wanna see somethi~?". Sting groaned but nodded. Rouge who want drunk just watch the two while reading Lucy's novel. Lucy lunged forward and kissed Sting smack on the lips. Just then, Nastu came threw the window saying "Hey Luce! Im really sor-" . He stopped when he saw the scene in front of him: two Sabertooth members and Lucy kissing one of them. And her collar ripped. "You, you!" he said angrily. Nastu punched Sting and he flew into the door. Rouge went to see if he was ok. "Naaaastu~ . Oh, I foooorgive *hic ya~" . The flame mages face instally light up "Really?". But, she then snapped out of being drunk and said "What? NO!" she yelled and punched him out the window. She looked out side and saw Gray laughing. Lucy shut her window and went to treat Sting.

**Ok this was slightly Sticy. I hoped you enjoyed it, like I said I wrote this cuz I was bored. **

**-LyLi tired =_=**


	2. Disclaimer

_Disclaimer : Im sorry to all who liked this story, I will not be continuing it. BUT for the sake of Sticy I will have this pairing featured in a story I will be starting. It will be posted up on Friday, October 26__th__ . _

_Thanks you :_

_GoldenRoseTanya _

_MisakiDreyarTheSilentDemon_

_PantherLily1_

_Rose Fang _

_For reviewing this story. _

_-LyLy out 3_


End file.
